Talk:NaNaNa Najahkoop/Archive 1
Captials in Name It just doesn't make sense that this guy got three capital letter on his name. This page should be renamed Nanana Najahkoop.Coutinho305 (talk) 15:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) @Coutinho, actually NaNaNa is right, check the raw scans of the chapter. It there in English letters --SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yup, in the raw it is written in English with the three capital letters by Kubo. See bottom of page at this link (courtesy of User:B14). 20:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Species Are we sure this guy is not an Arrancar with that mask/visor thing. Afterall theres one with Soifon Maybe now not the time to change it if were not sure but might happen later--SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Rose calls him a Quincy. :P--Vanden reich117 (talk) 16:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) True, but Ivan was called a Quincy too and we know how that turned out. Could get messy again here. Just saying that to be careful with the page to people --SternRitterÄs (talk) 16:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) in-story ivan was imemdiately recognized as an Arrancar by ichigo, just saying.--Vanden reich117 (talk) 16:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) This species question is not really called for, no arrancar is capable of doing anything as devastating as this first off. secondly seriously doubt a main and named fighting force would use arrancar only two were featured and they were secondary, it was even stated they were only being used as infantry, they were not officers of high rank. -- I'm with Sal on this, but he brings up a valid point. Right now, there's nothing in-story that's calling his species into question, as opposed to Ebern, who confused everyone, including Ichigo, with his use of the Quincy Cross. If something happens in-story that'll call his species into question, or if Kubo says something in a later publication, like a future databook, then we'll reconsider, but for now, we'll keep him as a Quincy. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is hard to tell. It doesn't look like many hollow masks we have seen. It seems to have clean edges, and he doesn't have any visible facial markings. Sorry if this is the wrong place to put this, I am new here! his visor looks more like armour, like Saijin Komamura's.SternritterA (talk) 18:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Dead Or Alive? Shouldn't we wait for further confirmation that this guy is dead? We just saw a huge explosion and he wasn't shown afterward. His status is unknown at the moment and I saw that he was listed in the deceased category. I request waiting for a few more chapters.Marioman53 (talk) 21:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :He's dead-- Dead indeed. He was engulfed in the light of Juhabach's Auswählen quite some time ago. Though it was shown some can survive the process, like Bazz-B and Liltotto, NaNaNa couldn't have. I think one's current physical condition determines whether or not they're killed off by Auswählen. If him, Robert, and Candice were incapacitated by Byakuya, the Auswählen would've indeed induced their deaths, but Candice wasn't a victim of Auswählen; not hoping at least not yet. Poweltav (talk) 23:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I am so sorry we didn't go through with your suggestion Marioman53. We should've waited until we received confirmation as to if NaNaNa is dead or alive. I just read bleach chapter 623, and he's still alive. Although he was shot by Bazz-B, so...still pending the unknown. Poweltav (talk) 11:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Vollständig Are we sure that he didn't activate his Vollständig in chapter 586? http://www.mangasee.com/manga/?series=Bleach&chapter=586&index=1&page=6 There, you see part of what seems to be sort of looped wings in front of where Meninas's are, which on the next page... http://www.mangasee.com/manga/?series=Bleach&chapter=586&index=1&page=7 Corresponds to where NaNaNa is in relation to Meninas. I think that it should be at least mentioned that he activated his and make a brief Quincy Vollständig section for him. SilverRain (talk) 04:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the thing; we haven't seen who those wings are attached to. For all we know, it could be Giselle instead, and unfortunately his back and the top of his head are not in view. So as of right now, it's a little speculative to say so. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Xilinoc~ I had thought of that as I made that post. SilverRain (talk) 05:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Its probably Nananas; its ring shaped, and he has alot of rings as apart of his character design.--RexGodwin (talk) 20:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Probably is the key word there. We haven't seen those wings attached to his shoulders. Heck, we haven't even seen them very clearly at all, and again, it could be Giselle's for all we know. As such, I'm closing this discussion. With any luck, we'll get a confirmation in tonight's chapter.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:43, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Quincy: Vollständig So, seeing as how we know what Giselle and PePe's Vollständig look like, I think we can say that those looped wings were NaNaNa's~ SilverRain (talk) 05:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I reviewed the first half of Chapter 586 a few times, and saw the Vollständigs that were just activated next to the ones that were already active. From left to right, NaNaNa, Meninas, Liltotto, and Robert had just activated their Vollständigs; whereas Bazz-B and Candice already had their's activated, Giselle wasn't seen, and Pepe didn't activate his at all. We all know which shaped wings belong to who: Angelic=Robert Lightning bolt-edged=Candice Rod-shaped=Bazz-B Heart-shaped=Meninas Spiky, teeth-like=Liltotto Tentacle-feathered, eye-shaped hole(s)-centered=Pepe Bone-shaped=Giselle So that concludes that those ring-looped wings indeed belong to NaNaNa. Especially since Liltotto suggested that they should ALL activate their Quincy: Vollständig, and all the current Sternritter (except Giselle and Pepe) do so before combatting with the 6 present Shinigami. It's true that, the wings weren't shown on his shoulders, but we have to come to an obvious conclusion. Though Giselle wasn't seen using her Vollständig, which wasn't seen until much later chapters, she said in Chapter 555 that it's very taxing in her body and doesn't like to use it (which was probably why Giselle didn't activate it like the others). Poweltav (talk) 23:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Dead Or Alive II? In the recent chapter, he didn't seem eager to get up from the ground or show any signs of being alive. So... did Bazz-B kill him? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :For the moment, it's unknown, but it's likely, especially since NaNaNa cursed Bazz-B before collapsing. But don't forget:whenever Bazz-B pierces someone with Burner Finger 1 the victim survives, mostly due to their endurance. Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the 4 remaining female Sternritter were all pierced with Burner Finger 1 (although Toshiro was pierced by a normal Burner Finger 1, whereas the 4 female Sternritter were pierced with an enhanced version) and all survived, but with some grievous injuries. Also, in chapter 624, after NaNaNa was shot through the chest, he was seen lying on the ground motionless as Aizen was saying he felt sorry for him. Poweltav (talk) 18:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Additional description/possible weakness to "The Underbelly" In chapter 624, Shunsui and Aizen both noted that Aizen himself was paralyzed by NaNaNa's Schrift for only 5 minutes. I think we should add that to "The Underbelly" as a possible weakness. If not, we're simply just adding to the ability's description.Poweltav (talk) 05:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Former Powers & Abilities I really think that we should place NaNaNa's Quincy:Vollständig abilities under "Former Powers & Abilities" due to Auswählen stealing his powers along with Liltotto Lamperd and Bazz-B. Also, we should add that he was able to survive Auswählen at the cost of his ability to use Vollständig like Liltotto and Bazz-B. It could be in the same format as Bazz-B's, the way me and Skitzo1 did it.Poweltav (talk) 05:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Bow? in this page bottom left panel, is this his bow perhaps? http://img.mangastream.to/manga/bleach/623/008.png--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 09:45, September 3, 2015 (UTC :I don't think if that's a bow. Maybe that's just his Morphine Pattern of his The Underbelly at work is all. If that were a bow, why would NaNaNa dissipate it after forming it? And besides, Kubo would have made a more detailed picture of NaNaNa's bow, rather than a small one.Poweltav (talk) 05:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC)